A Love that Grew!
by LoveShinobi4eva
Summary: Neji's Byakugan is envied by the Hyuuga Clan, Hiashi decides to make Neji the new successor to the clan, but there is only one way for a branch member to become successor, and thats to marry a main brach member! NejixHina, NaruxHina, Slight GaaraxSakura
1. We're Getting What!

**A/n: Alrighty, this has been bothering me lately, I have had a weird obsession with NejixHinata. So I really needed to get this out, forgive me my reviewers for I must put all my other stories on hold. I cannot continue them with this dilemma; well I hope you all will enjoy this story because I do think it has quite a good plot for a NejixHinata fic!!! Well please Review!! It would be appreciated!!!!**

**A/n: Just to clear things up, back way back when, families to keep the royalty would marry cousins or brothers or sisters!! I just wanted to make sure you all knew where I got this idea from !!**

**A Love that Grew!**

**Chapter 1**

Neji walked through the Hyuuga manor making his way to the meeting room he was called to by his uncle, Hiashi, he walked up to the door seeing another Hyuuga who bowed to him. He blinked and looked at them confused 'that was weird' Neji told himself as he opened the sliding door to the room.

He walked in and saw Hinata there, she smiled kindly to him before turning back to her father, and Neji shook his head and walked beside her and looked at his uncle. "First of all I must say congratulations to Neji" he smiled; Hinata and Neji looked at each other in confusion.

"You are to be the new heir to the Hyuuga clan," Hiashi said proudly knowing his nephew's abilities, were far greater then anyone in the clan and then his power once the curse was removed would be unspeakable.

Neji spoke up, "if you don't mind me asking, uncle, what?" he asked still very confused, Hiashi cleared his throat "Neji you are the strongest of our clan and will bring us all pride" he stopped.

"As I am sure you both know our blood line is very rare and desired by many, when a power as strong as Neji's, he or she is required to take a wife from the clan" he said looking at the two.

Hinata's eyes widened a bit, as if realization to why they were both there hit her straight on, "Neji seeing as Hinata is closest to you in age, you two will be married" he smiled. Hinata just stayed silent looking down at the ground, Neji couldn't believe what was happening.

"So you are saying just because I am strong I am not aloud to chose who I want to marry?" Neji asked angrily. The door behind them slide open, "master Hiashi we have visitors, a woman bowed, "tell them to go away I am in the middle of something important" he ordered.

The sliding door slide over more to reveal Gaara, "Kazekage-sama," Hiashi bowed, "hi Hinata" Sakura said coming from behind Gaara. She went up to her friend and hugged her, "it's been so long" Sakura laughed.

Gaara walked up to Neji and smirked, "so Neji how are you?" he asked, "I've had better" he groaned making Gaara slightly laugh, "Kazekage-sama if you please we were talking about something very important" Hiashi said clearing his throat.

Gaara smirked "oh by all means continue, you have nothing to hide so why not proceed we wont bother you," he smirked grabbing Sakura around the waist and pulling her to the side as they leaned against the wall.

Neji and Hinata turned their attention back to Hiashi, "well so it has been decided you two are to wed" he said sternly, Gaara and Sakura looked at each other with confused looks.

Neji and Hinata bowed and then left the room, Sakura left to go talk to Hinata, Gaara looked at the Hyuuga leader, "if I am not mistaken aren't Neji and Hinata…cousins?" Gaara asked. Hiashi nodded "yes they are but we must keep the powerful Byakugan Neji has received within our clan and no others"

Gaara nodded "I see," he said before leaving; he went out and saw Neji in the court yard, he walked beside him "so your going to be marrying Hinata" Gaara said quietly. Neji's hands formed into fists, "I don't want to marry her" he said without a doubt.

"This has got to be the worst birthday I have ever had" he said angrily, Gaara sighed "Isn't turning 25 supposed to be good?" he asked, "not anymore," Neji retorted.

Gaara sighed, "how about we go get Naruto and Kiba we go get something t drink?" Gaara asked. "YOU BETTER NOT BE DRINKING SAKE GAARA!" they heard Sakura yell, "DAMMIT WOMAN I'LL DRINK WHATEVER I WANT!" Gaara yelled back.

Gaara sighed, "at least you're marring someone who isn't a psychopath" Gaara said shaking his head, Neji lightly laughed, "I HEARD THAT!" Sakura yelled again. "At least you got to chose who you wanted to marry, and I wouldn't be talking 'Mr. How dare you steal my breathing area I will destroy with my sand'" Neji said mimicking Gaara's motions for desert coffin.

Gaara smirked "true, so what do you say?" Gaara asked again, Neji nodded "I need to sit and think for a while anyway" Neji said as they both left the Hyuuga estate.

-

Sakura glared around the corner, "My husband is such a little, 'I rule the world Sakura, I can do as I please'" Sakura growled, Hinata smiled lightly. "Sakura I'm sure Gaara-sama is very good he can't be that bad, since you have been married for five years" Hinata said quietly.

Sakura nodded, "I do, I really do love him but sometimes that man just makes me want to…" she trailed off making a motion of strangling him. They both laughed, "so Sakura where are **Ryoku and Rikou?" Hinata asked as they made their way to the front door.**

**"At Naruto's house we dropped them off there before we visited…oh that's right you haven't seen them yet, do you want to?" Sakura asked excitedly. Hinata nodded with the same enthusiasm as Sakura, the both made their ways over to Naruto's house. **

**"Naruto!" Sakura called as they came up seeing him outside with a pink haired girl in his arms and a little red headed boy running around the yard. "Mommy!" he shouted running to Sakura, she smiled and picked him up "Ryoku, this is Hinata she is a good friend of mine" Sakura smiled.**

**"Hi Miss Hinata" he blushed, "she's pretty mommy" he said, Sakura smiled into her matching green eyes, Hinata smiled "I see he got your eyes Sakura," Sakura nodded "good thing to wouldn't want a little Gaara running around" Sakura laughed.**

**"But he does look like Gaara doesn't he? I mean except the eyes of course" Sakura smiled as they walked up to Naruto, Sakura handed Ryoku to Hinata and took the pink haired girl. "This is my sweet little Rikou, she's like a little me" Sakura squealed happily, Hinata smiled "but she has Gaara's eye's" Hinata pointed.**

**"They match well with her hair, it's a lighter pink then your like a pastel and then with pastel green to match" Hinata looked at Ryoku, "and his dark emerald eyes match his dark red hair" Hinata smiled. Sakura nodded, "Oh, Hinata I forgot to ask may we please stay at the Hyuuga estate while we're here?" Sakura asked sheepishly. **

**"What happened to the Kazekage manor?" Hinata wondered, Sakura smiled awkwardly, "well you see it's really a funny story, see Gaara and I may have accidentally crashed it down" Hinata sweat-dropped.**

**She sighed, "Of course Sakura you are always welcome," Hinata smiled looking at the four year old in her arms. "So how old is Rikou?" Hinata questioned, looking at the now sleeping girl, "Awesome, how about we go find Ino and Tenten and go out to eat on me" Sakura smiled trying to bring her friends mood up.**

**Hinata nodded, "that sounds good" Sakura smiled, "bye Naruto!" they waved, Sakura looked at Hinata, "do you think you should have told Naruto about…well you know?" Sakura asked.**

**Hinata shook her head, "No, Neji-san will tell him, I'm sure I don't want to be the one to tell him" Hinata said sadly, Sakura nodded "I see, well here's Tenten's lets get her and then Ino" Sakura said as they walked up to the door.**


	2. Explanation and a Meeting

**A/n: Yeah, there is some NejixHinata fluff in this chapter!!! Well I hope you like it!!! Please review!!!!!!!! Peace!!!!!!**

**A Love that Grew!**

**Chapter 2**

**Naruto sat there frozen, "Are you serious?" he asked hoping Neji was joking, Gaara and Neji shook they're heads, "I'm sorry Naruto I was there and I saw it happen" Gaara said trying to convince the blonde.**

**Naruto sighed, "Well this sucks and I was just about to ask her out…" Naruto groaned, "I knew I shouldn't have waited" Naruto said hitting his forehead. Neji sighed, "Um, Naruto" Gaara said in worry, "Yeah," Gaara looked up at him, "You said you rushed over here with Kiba…" Naruto blinked.**

**"Yeah that's what I did," Naruto nodded, "what exactly did you do with my children?" Gaara asked his eye twitching; Neji and Kiba went wide eyed and looked at Naruto. **

**Naruto scratched his head, "Hmmm, what did I do with them?" Naruto questioned himself, Gaara's grip on the table tightened and broke a piece off, Neji and Kiba gulped and looked at each other. "Oh that's right Sakura and Hinata came by and took them" Naruto smiled nodding his head.**

**Gaara, Neji, and Kiba all let out a deep breathe, "How are they anyway?" Kiba asked, Gaara sighed "They're good, Ryoku is just as energetic and annoying as his mother, but then again he defiantly got his anger from me and then he got the ability to control sand…it's like he's always finding new ways to annoy me" Gaara said.**

**Kiba laughed, "Welcome to parent and husband hood Gaara" Gaara shook his head, "Kiba you have a four year old and a three year old, what's to expect?" he asked, Kiba smirked "It just gets worse and worse and considering you have anger management and Ryoku sounds like a little of both you and Sakura" Kiba said thinking.**

**"Yeah, you'd be better of shooting yourself right now" Kiba laughed, "can we please stop talking about children I'm still trying to get over the fact my cousin is going to be my wife" Neji said angrily.**

**"Sorry Neji" Gaara and Kiba apologized, "all right Gaara you and Sakura are pretty much opposites right, but how do you know make her happy and get along?" Neji pondered.**

**Gaara sighed, "Well Neji I'm not going to lie to you, one of the key ingredients to a good marriage is…a good as hell sex life" Gaara said crossing his arms over his chest. "Really…?" Neji said, "Are you sure?" he asked.**

**"Neji I have been married to Sakura for five years, believe me I know what I'm talking about and then the rest we'll when Sakura's mad at me I'll go out and buy her diamonds or something, one time I went all the way to Konoha and bought a bouquet of cherry blossoms for her" Gaara said.**

**"Women go for that sappy lovey dovey stuff, you just need to know the woman you're dealing with" he said picking up his sake and sipping it. Kiba nodded "and for us normal guys who can't buy everything they want, I take Ino out if she's mad or down and but her lilacs"**

**Neji nodded, "Thanks, so Kiba do you know what Hinata's favorite flower is?" "Lilies" they heard Naruto say, they all looked at him, "her favorite flowers are lilies" he said again**

They all fell silent, "thanks Naruto, I'm going to head out now guys" Neji said sadly getting up and walking out. Gaara and Kiba sighed and looked at Naruto, "I'll be fine" Naruto said.

Neji walked down the streets, he sighed and looked up at the Yamanaka flower shop, he walked in the small bell rang, he looked around 'I don't even know what lilies look like' Neji said in his head.

"Hello, my I…oh hi Neji" Ino smiled as she came from the back with a blonde girl following her, "hello Tsubame" Neji said trying to sound happy, "hi Neji-kun!" she yelled hugging him, Ino laughed, "she won't stop talking about you I think she has a little crush" Ino giggled.

Neji smiled and looked down at the little blonde, "Well that's just too bad because I'm getting married soon," Neji sighed. "Really to whom?" Ino smiled, "Hinata" Neji said quickly, Ino looked at him, "did you say Hinata?" she asked.

He nodded, "but-yes yes I know we're cousins but Hiashi said we have to keep my powerful Byakugan in the clan," Neji sighed. Ino nodded, "I see well can I help you with something of did you just come to stop by?" Ino wondered.

"Well I was wondering if you could get my some lilies, for Hinata" Neji said, "Of course I can" Ino said happily searching her flowers, "here we go," she said grabbing 12, she walked back to the counter and wrapped them in a beautiful blue, "here we go its on me" Ino smiled.

"Thank you," said turning to leave, "Oh and Neji if you see that good for nothing husband of mine, could you please tell him to come get Sanosuke, I can't work and watch a three year old that's just like him" Ino sighed. "I'll be sure to tell Kiba," Neji smiled and walked out.

-

"You're marrying Neji?" Tenten said shocked, Hinata nodded "didn't see that coming," she said sipping her tea. Sakura huffed; "Yea like everybody saw you and Lee getting married" Sakura smirked.

"You're one to talk, Sabaku no Gaara, didn't he try to kill you way back win, old lady" Tenten stuck her tongue out. Sakura's eye twitched "you're older then me, beside just because I have children does not make me old" Sakura stated crossing her arms.

"Then what does it make you?" Tenten asked raising an eyebrow, "I simply have a better sex life then you, I bet you and Lee maybe fuck once every two weeks while Gaara and I well we fuck every night, in exception to when I was pregnant" Sakura laughed.

Tenten rolled her eyes, "at least Lee's more romantic then Gaara," Sakura spit out her water laughing, "I don't think so, Gaara buys me roses and diamonds every week telling me how special I am to him, his 'precious desert rose'" Sakura smiled hearts in her eyes.

"I couldn't wish for a more romantic, strong, over protective, psycho husband" Sakura said dreamily, Tenten and Hinata giggled together, "perfect for each other right Hinata strong, over protective, and psycho especially" Tenten laughed. Hinata giggled as they notice Sakura steaming.

Hinata sighed "I guess it wouldn't be too bad to marry Neji-san, he's nice, strong, and loyal" Hinata said trying to stay positive. Sakura eyed her, "I didn't know better I would say you had a crush on your cousin" Sakura laughed.

Hinata blushed madly "I do not I was just saying that I wouldn't mind marrying him and it's not that bad" Hinata said flustered at the thought of her having a crush on Neji. Sakura laughed "chill out Hinata I said if I didn't know you and I know you very well, but what are you going to do when you know…it comes time to make babies"

Hinata went wide eyed, she had never thought of that, the very thought scared her to death…her and Neji having gulp sex. "Hinata are you ok?" Tenten asked waving a hand in front of her face.

'Would it be enjoyable or maybe painful emotionally, would I call out his name in pleasure' Hinata shook theses thoughts from her head, "Well it's getting late, Sakura and I should go" Hinata said. She picked up Ryoku who was in the chair beside her and Sakura got Rikou, "bye Tenten" the both waved and headed out.

As they got back to the estate some lead Sakura to her room that Gaara was already in, Hinata smiled "good night" she said, "night" Sakura said back as she carried the two sleeping children down the hall. Hinata went and sat out in the court yard, she looked in the small pond and sighed, "Um, Hinata" she heard and turned around to see Neji.

"I got these for you" he said averting her and handing her the lilies, Hinata smiled "thank you Neji-san" Hinata smiled looking at the beautiful flowers, she grabbed his hand. "Please help me put these in some water" she said happily, Neji smiled and followed her.

Hinata opened the wrapping and laid them all out on the counter, she grabbed some scissors and began cutting at the bottoms diagonally, "Neji-danna, could you please find a vase," Hinata instructed.

He stared at her for a moment, "Danna?" he asked, "well we are going to be married soon aren't we?" Hinata said looking back at him, he smiled "right Hinata-fujoshi" he said back looking for the vase.

"Here," he said placing it beside her, Hinata took it and filled it with water, she grabbed the flowers and out them in one at a time, "there" she smiled, "beautiful" she said happily. "Now where to put it Danna?" Hinata said asking Neji, "how about in the front room?" Neji said after awhile, "perfect" her voice chimed.

Neji walked Hinata to her room after they placed the flowers in the front room, "Night Hinata" Neji said opening her door for her. Hinata smiled "thank you Neji and for the flowers they were beautiful," she said.

They stood there for a second when Hinata leaned and quickly kissed him on the cheek, she was completely red, "well good night Neji" she said shutting her door, Neji blinked and then blinked again. "That freakish felt really good," he said to himself before walking to his own room.

-

Sakura sat up and yawned, she looked at the clock '3 am' she groaned and looked beside her at the shirtless sleeping Gaara; Sakura smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

She stood up, "I'm really thirsty" she told herself, she walked out of the room and into the courtyard. Sakura stopped and looked around "who's there?" she whispered and reached for her kunai, when she realized it was gone, Sakura mentally slapped herself in the face.

Someone jumped in front of her and held her by her arms, "well, well Sakura what are you doing here?" a voice asked as she starred into crimson eyes, "Sasuke" Sakura glared. "I really didn't expect you to be here, I was coming for the Hyuuga girl" he smirked, Sakura laughed "sure"

"Don't give yourself to much credit Sakura I came after you to revive my clan but you were already married and none the less had that year old abomination" he seethed. "Ryoku is **not** an abomination" Sakura said hatefully, "anyways you had your chance Sakura" Sasuke cackled.

Sakura thought for a second, "Oh but Sasuke didn't you hear I was going to leave Gaara because my feeling for you were revived I want to help restore you clan right here…right now" she lied wrapping her arms around his waist and drawing designs on his back.

"Is that so Blossom?" he smirked grabbing one of her breasts, "Sasuke" she said lustfully pressing herself against him, but using one of her hands to grab all his kunai from his holster. Sakura successfully grabbed all of them and moved back a little, "just let me get rid of these clothes" Sakura said huskily.

Sakura smirked and kicked Sasuke in the groin and then kicked him far off, throwing the kunai after him. "Sakura laughed "You idiotic bastard!" Sakura laughed harder, "like I would leave Gaara for anyone, none the less you!" she smirked.

"Sakura are you ok?" Neji's voice was heard she turned around and saw Neji in his night kimono, she looked back at where Sasuke was but he was gone "I'm fine," she said walking up to him. "But Neji, watch Hinata closely" Sakura said very serious, Neji stared after her as she went to the kitchen.

"Got it" he whispered and went back to his room, Sakura walked back to her room and opened the door quietly and walked back in with her glass of water. She looked at the bed and Gaara was gone, she looked around but then felt strong hands wrap around her waist.

"That was a sly move you pulled on that bastard, a little to sly" he said whispering into her ear, Sakura turned to him, "Gaara it was the only way to get a weapon and if you were watching the whole time, like I know you were, then you know I love you and only you" she assured.

"I know" he said kissing her forehead, she smiled "now I'm tired so lets get back to bed," Sakura thought about Hinata and then what Sasuke said, she would have to keep a close eye Hinata for awhile and with that she went to sleep.


	3. Day Together

**A/n: Ok next chapter lots of NejixHinata fluff in this chapter !!!! I hope you all like it!!!! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A Love that Grew!**

**Chapter 3**

Neji opened his eyes when he smelled something, he sat up and saw Hinata closing his door behind her, she blushed "U-um Neji-danna, I just thought you might want breakfast and I heard you up last night". Neji blinked glossing his pearl eyes, "Um, thanks Hinata" Neji said sitting straight up and facing her.

She sat down in front of him, "Um well here you go" she said getting up, "Hinata" Neji's voice stopped her, "I can't possibly not ask you to join me" he said signaling her to sit. They ate in silence until, "Um Neji father tells me I have to call you Neji-sama now, are you alright with that?" she asked looking away.

"I'd rather you not but in front of your father you should do it if he said so, but any other time please just call me Neji, no san or danna" he smirked, seeing Hinata blushed. "Ok," she said quietly, Neji sighed "Um Neji-s…I mean Neji, I was wondering if today we might spend it together…you know since we don't really know each other" Hinata asked pointing her index fingers together.

Neji grabbed her hands forcing her to stop, "I think that would be great" he said standing up and helping her up. "Ok I'll go change" she smiled and ran out, Neji smiled as well 'hmmm, a whole day with Hinata, wonder how that's going to go' Neji said to himself as he changed.

Neji waited by the gate as he saw Hinata come out and put on her dark blue ninja shoes, "ready?" she smiled, "Neji, Hinata" Hiashi said appearing from the house. They looked at him, "you two tomorrow we will make the announcement to the entire clan, they are all coming" he said.

They both nodded, "Yes Hiashi-sama," Neji bowed, "Neji you no longer bow, you are the successor of the Hyuuga clan you bow to no one" he said and then looked at the two. "Where are you going?" he asked, "oh father us were just…" Hinata trailed off, "we were just going out to spend the day together to get to know one another" Neji finished for her.

Hiashi nodded, "be off then," he said leaving, Hinata sighed as they walked out "I'm sorry" she said, Neji looked at her "for what?" he asked. "I cannot…never mind" she said sadly, "Hinata" Neji said stopping she looked back at him, he breathed in, "you don't have to worry so much, I'm going to be your husband I will handle everything"

Hinata blinked, "but-but nothing" he interrupted, "the only thing you need to work with is being more comfortable and confident" he said smirking, "got it?" she nodded. "Now Hinata what do you want to do?" Neji asked looking down at the shy woman.

"How about we go for a walk through the park, they cherry blossoms are just now blossoming" she smiled, he nodded "ok" he said as they walked towards the park.

"So Hinata, tell me" Neji said, "Tell you what Neji?" Hinata asked, "Everything, I just want to know about you" he told her. Hinata thought for a second, "well I guess hmm, I'll start from when father told Hanabi and me she was to be the successor to the Hyuuga clan" she began.

"As you know I was weak when I was younger, but it was really only because I didn't believe in myself and I depended on others to do things for me…" she sighed. "I had a crush on Naruto that lasted for a long time but it's slowly begun to go away" she laughed.

Neji looked at her, "really why?" he asked very curious, "because," she giggled, "because…" he said asking her to go on. Hinata smiled, "nope that's enough I'm not telling you" she blushed and began to run off slowly, Neji raised an eyebrow "no, tell me" he said chasing after her.

"I'll tell you if you can catch me" she laughed and turned around slightly still running, "deal?" she asked, "deal" he nodded, "ok you have until dusk to find me" she smiled, winked, and blew a kiss and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Neji smirked and activated his Byakugan, "where are you Hinata?" he asked looking around, he smirked "so that's where you disappeared to"

-

Hinata arrived on the roof of the Hokage tower and smiled, "there we go" she smiled, "I'm too far for his Byakugan to see" she said triumphantly. "Not far enough" she heard his voice behind her, she jumped back, "I found you now tell me" he smirked.

She shook her head, "nope I said you have to catch me" she smirked back and jumped backwards of the building, Neji ran to the edge to see her land on her feet and begin running off. "This is fun," he laughed and jumped down following her.

Neji looked around the crowd, "where oh where?" he asked himself smirking, 'if being married to Hinata would be this fun I don't mind at all' he said happily searching through the crowd.

"Neji!" Tenten waved as she saw him in the crowd, he decided to ignore her seeing as he caught Hinata's chakra and she would throw him off. "NEJI!" Tenten yelled hitting him on the head making him fall, "Tenten!" he shot up glaring at her, "I'm a little busy right now!"

Tenten blinked, "well I am **so** sorry" she said sarcastically, "what are you doing anyway?" she asked, "I'm trying to catch Hinata," he said now very annoyed he had now lost Hinata and now he had no clue as to where she went.

Tenten smiled, "playing hide and seek I see" Neji looked at her, "sure" he glared before running off. He went in the direction he felt Hinata's chakra leave at; he looked around using his Byakugan, when he felt it again.

He smirked and followed it quickly approaching masking his own chakra to surprise her. Hinata stood up in a tree looking around for Neji; she knew he would be here soon.

Arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her down to the ground, "Caught you" Neji said triumphantly, Hinata laughed and smiled. "Now tell me," he said sitting down still holding her, she turned to face him "so why have your feelings for Naruto started to go away?" he asked.

"Because…I think I like someone else" she smiled, "who?" Neji asked leaning in as if it would help persuade her, "well…" she began grabbing Neji's hand making him blush. "You," she whispered making his eyes slightly wide, Hinata blushed for telling her secret.

Neji looked at her and slowly leaned in making their lips meet, Hinata gasped as Neji kissed her, she closed her eyes and kissed back. Their fingers intertwined they continued kissing.

Sakura smiled and looked at Gaara who was in the tree beside her, "that's so cute" she whispered looking at him. He nodded "now this was defiantly something no one saw coming" he whispered back to her.

"But it's not as cute as you" she smiled pinching his cheek, Gaara looked at Sakura "woman I will kill you" he said, Sakura smiled "sure you will" Sakura said kissing him on the cheek.

They looked back down at the two and they were gone, "where'd they go?" Sakura asked, "This is new Gaara" Neji laughed as the two turned around and looked at Neji and Hinata on the branch behind them.

"Sakura, I can see spying, but you" Neji laughed harder, Sakura twitched "hey I don't spy too much!" she said insulted crossing her arms. "Besides Gaara spied on me a whole bunch before we were married" Sakura said, Gaara looked at her, "what, ok no I didn't!" he yelled at her.

She laughed evilly, "Don't lie Gaara, I saw your third eye in my room, your just lucky I loved you" she smiled evilly. Gaara shook his head, "one time and you think I've stalked you forever" he groaned. Hinata laughed lightly, Gaara shook his head and flicked Sakura in the nose, "WHAT WAS THAT?!" she yelled punching him in the head earning a giant bump.

Gaara had anime tears running down his face, "ouch, what was that for?" he asked holding his hurt head. "How dare you flick me" she glared harshly, "but you punched me" he said again.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him, he rolled his eyes "you are the most difficult woman ever to live" he said coldly, "but you still love me right" she smiled. "I'm not so sure, you are quite annoying" he said turning away.

Neji and Hinata went wide eyed and gulped, they looked at Sakura who looked pained "YOU JERK!" she yelled punching him sending him to the next tree and she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hinata looked sad and disappeared after her, Neji glared at Gaara, "can you believe that woman" Gaara said getting up. Neji shook his head, "Gaara you are an ass" he said looking up, "what you saw what she did" he said.

"I don't care Gaara she may have started it, but she is your wife and one, you always tell her you love her no matter what, especially it being Sakura, you know she needs you, she wants someone to want her and need her, she's just like you when it comes to that"

"And second, this is Sakura we are talking about, she's about as emotionally unstable as you used to be, she needs to feel in control and you brought up the most painful thing in her past, even if she doesn't like Sasuke anymore that heartbreak was unbelievably painful for her" Neji said keeping his gaze on Gaara.

Neji sighed and sat beside him, "I understand that you and she are a lot alike and that makes it extremely difficult to level out, but Gaara you are married and I know that adds on to the bickering but you never…and I mean **never **ever hurt her like that again"

"Because" Neji continued, "not only will I beat you to a pulp I will have help from Naruto and the others, you were not here to see what happened or how she reacted but we were all worried"

Gaara looked down at the forest floor, realizing what he had just done as Neji continued "We all know Gaara, that you made Sakura happier then she had ever been in her entire life and you healed her wounds and I know she did they same to her…"

"But, you love her I know you love her and the last thing you want to do is reopen the wounds you tried so hard to heal" Neji said looking at his friend. Gaara nodded "You're right Neji" he smiled "this is funny you helping me with marriage and your not even married yet"

Neji smiled back, "I'm here to help" he said giving a thumbs up, "now give her time, Hinata went after her to make sure she is ok, she'll bring her back to the estate, so let's head back"

Gaara nodded and sighed, "Yeah your right", Neji smirked and they both stood, "so," Gaara said looking at Neji. "Do you have feelings for your dear cousin?" Gaara asked smirking, Neji blushed "it was a spur of the moment," he said shyly.

"Yeah, sure Neji" Gaara laughed as they both took off.

-

"Sakura" Hinata said walking up behind Sakura who was crying on the bridge, "go away!" she yelled. "Sakura" Hinata said again placing a hand on her shoulder, Sakura jerked away "I said go away!" she said again.

Hinata sighed, "Sakura please, I'm sure Gaara didn't mean it" Hinata said, "of course he meant it, he wouldn't have said that if he didn't mean it!" Sakura yelled tears falling from her eyes.

Sakura fell to her knees, Hinata ran and sat beside her, hugging her "I'm just never good enough am I?" she cried. "Sakura your perfect, there is nothing wrong with you" Hinata tried to comfort her friend. "No I'm apparently not!" he yelled still crying like mad.

"I don't deserve to live" Sakura said quietly, "there is no reason for my existence" Hinata went wide eyed "no Sakura, you do have a reason, Gaara, Ryoku, Rikou, and all of us!" Hinata said tears from her own eyes.

"No," Sakura said weakly, "no…reason, first Sasuke, then Gaara" she said before falling unconscious. Hinata looked and saw Sakura hand over her wrist pushing on something in her arm, "I just want to sleep…" she mumbled; "no one can hurt me there" she smiled and then fell completely limp.

She felt Sakura's chakra begin to leave at unbelievably fast rate, "SAKURA!" Hinata screamed picking her up and sending her chakra into her to keep her alive. He got up and began running to the estate before the sun that was setting set completely.

Hinata breathed out, 'I have to make it, I have to save my friend' she said to herself. She ran into the courtyard "NEJI! GAARA! SOMEONE!" Hinata yelled looking for someone to come.

Neji came out and looked at her, "NEJI! Sakura is dying please help!" she cried running towards him, she tripped on the step and fell face firs and Sakura hit the ground and rolled off. She sat up ignoring her pain, "no Sakura!" Hinata yelled grabbing her hand and sending more chakra.

"I'll get Tsunade!" Neji yelled and disappeared, Gaara walked out and went wide eyed "SAKURA!" he yelled and ran beside her. "What happened?!" he demanded, Hinata looked at him "I don't know Sakura said she wanted to sleep…so she wouldn't hurt anymore" Hinata cried.

Gaara grabbed Sakura's hand and let his chakra flow through him to her, Hinata let go as she felt she was running low on chakra. "I'm sorry Sakura," Gaara said lowering his head over her face, Hinata saw something sparkle on his face, "Sakura I'm so sorry" he said as Hinata saw a tear fall down and hit Sakura's face.

Sakura's face scrunched and Hinata smiled, Sakura groaned and opened her eyes slowly she moved her hand and felt her face wiping it off, she looked at her wet hand and then at Gaara. She blinked a rubbed her eyes with her hand, "Gaara…" she said hoarsely "are you crying?" she asked.

Hinata smiled and held her hand to her heart as it ached with joy, "Sakura I'm so glad you're ok" Hinata said happily, Gaara smiled "I'm so sorry Sakura I didn't mean to say that, I love you so much and I though I lost you"

Sakura smiled, "I love you too" she smiled back as his hand caressed her face, Neji and Tsunade appeared and Tsunade pushed them all out of the way and carried Sakura into her room and Gaara followed.

Hinata sighed, "I'm so glad everything is ok now" she smiled looking at Neji, he smiled back, "yeah, that would have not been pretty if Sakura didn't make it"

Hinata nodded, "well I'll be off to bed," she said turning to leave, when Neji grabbed her hand and turned her around kissing her. They broke, Hinata blushed "we were being spied on earlier and I just wanted to do that" he smirked making Hinata blush more.

"Night, Neji" she smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips before leaving, Neji smirked and walked off to his own room.


	4. Saving My Love

**A/n: Ok here is the next chapter oh no something bad happens gasp anywho, this story is coming to a conclusion so I'm going to be able to work on some of my other works! But I will finish this in the next couple of days! Well peace and please review!!!!**

**A Love that Grew!**

**Chapter 4**

One Week later…

Hinata yawned as she looked at the clock, it rang and the students got up, "bye Hinata-sensei!" all the academy students said as they dashed out the door. Hinata smiled at them all as they left one by one.

"Hinata-sensei…" s small shy girl said making Hinata look at her across the desk, "yes?" she shook "um…the Kazekage's wife is staying with you r-right?" she asked stuttering.

Hinata nodded, "I-I was wondering if-if I could meet h-her" she muttered out, Hinata laughed lightly "sure"

The girl smiled, Hinata smiled back "you know Kira, you should work on that stuttering" Hinata said grabbing her bag and they both walked out. The girl blushed "I'm sorry" she whispered.

Hinata looked at her "no I wasn't saying it was bad but it's not good either in fact I know first hand because I used to stutter" Hinata smiled nodding to Kira. She smiled "ok, Hinata-sensei" they both continued down the street until they reached the Hyuuga estate.

They walked in and Hinata looked up, "Neji-san what on earth are you doing up in that tree?" she asked Kari looking up as well "H-Hi Neji-kun" she smiled waving. He placed a finger over his lips and shushed them, "don't give me away Tsubame is going crazy"

Hinata laughed as she saw Tsubame run out of the house, "Hinata-sama!" she bowed, "um, have you seen Neji-kun?!" the five year old ask completely out of breath. Hinata nodded and pointed up smiling, she looked up "NEJI-KUN!" she screamed.

Neji jumped down and ran "I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT HINATA!" he called; Hinata laughed and looked back at Kira.

"FUCK!" they heard Ino yell as they saw her thrown into view. Hinata blinked and looked at the fallen Ino, "HAHAHA!" they heard Sakura cackle, "God Ino how'd you get so weak!" Sakura laughed insanely from the training grounds.

Ino shoot up "I AM NOT WEAK!" she ran back in, Hinata looked at Kira and they both followed to the training ground. Sakura kicked Ino making her hit a wall, "no Ino your weak" Sakura laughed again.

Ino steamed and threw shuriken at Sakura who took on side step and all of them missed, "just give up Ino, I'm way out of you league, go tend to your flower shop" Sakura said making a shooing motion with her hand.

Ino huffed and crossed her arms turning to Hinata, "Hinata I think you should kick Sakura's ass…trological" Ino quickly changed the wording seeing the girl beside Hinata.

She laughed awkwardly and rubbed the beck of her head, Sakura laughed and looked at Hinata and the girl. She walked over to Hinata and the girl who hide behind Hinata seeing Sakura come.

"Who's the girl?" Sakura asked peering behind Hinata, Hinata smiled and pushed Kari forward, "this is one if my students Kira she wanted to meet you"

Sakura blinked and looked down at her "why?" she asked and kneeled down beside her, "hello Kira, I'm Sakura" she smiled brilliantly. "MOMMY!" Ryoku yelled running outside. Sakura and Hinata turned and saw him trip, "Ryoku!" Sakura panicked and went and picked him up.

She picked him up and inspected him for injuries but found none, "are you ok?" she asked walking back to her original spot he nodded and looked at the girl and hide on Sakura's shoulder.

"Ryoku what's wrong?" Hinata asked seeing this, he whispered into his mother's ear and Sakura smiled and laughed lightly "really now?" Sakura said looking at Kira.

Kira looked at her, "he's just embarrassed to talk to a cute girl" Sakura smiled making Kira blush. Hinata took Ryoku and Sakura kneeled down beside Kira again, "so why are you so interested in meeting me?" Sakura asked smiling at her.

"W-Well…" Kira stuttered Sakura smiled thinking of how Hinata used to be "well…H-Hokage-sama s-says your t-the best m-medic shinobi e-ever and I r-really want t-to be an m-medic when I grow u-up too"" she finished.

Sakura's smile grew, "keep that goal we could always use more medic shinobi" Kira smiled too, "Kira" they heard someone call, her mother walked around the corner.

"Oh thank goodness she was with you Hinata-sama, I was worried" the woman smiled, "well Kira time to go" she said, Kira bowed and waved to them as her and her mother left.

Sakura sighed and took Ryoku, "now sweetie what is wrong?" Sakura asked, "Mommy there was a mean man by the pond he said bad things and said he would kill me" he said starting to cry. "Shh…" Sakura said hugging and rocking him, "what did he look like?" Sakura asked very seriously.

"He had weird eyes and black hair and this red and white fan on his shirt" Ryoku cried, Sakura and Hinata went wide eyed "but…daddy came out as soon as the mean man came near me and attacked him and then Neji came out and helped"

Hinata and Sakura looked at each other with worried looks, Gaara and Neji walked around the corner "where's Rikou?" Sakura asked. "Ino is watching her right now," Gaara said calmly, "mommy don't let the mean man take shisuta-Hinata"

Gaara and Sakura looked at each other and then at Hinata, "well it's late" Hinata said breaking the silence. "We should all head to bed" she said waving and heading to her room, Sakura looked at the two "I'm worried about Hinata you two, please keep a close eye on her" she said before leaving herself.

Gaara and Neji sighed, "Night Gaara" Neji said heading off to his own room, and Gaara walked to the front and got Rikou from Ino, who left with Tsubame. Gaara then headed to his room with Rikou.

-

Neji's eyes flashed open and he sat up breathing hard, he rubbed his temples trying to rid himself of the awful dream he had just had. He looked around and felt Hinata's chakra disappearing.

Neji's Byakugan immediately appeared, he looked around and saw her, and he jumped up and opened his door and looked in the direction she had gone. 'The forest!' he said in his head following her.

-

Hinata walked thought the forest, still asleep under an illusion jutsu making her feel as if in a dream.

"_Hinata!" Sakura waved throwing a beach ball to her; Ino and Tenten ran up and joined the two. "Hinata we're so glad you made it we have a special surprise for you" Ino smirked and grabbed her hand dragging her along._

"_You're going to love it" Tenten said running along side her, Sakura covered her eyes "ready?" Hinata nodded and Sakura removed her hands. Hinata went wide eyed "NEJI!" Hinata screamed pained at the site._

_She came down and grabbed his life less body, she held him close to her heart tears falling from her eyes. "Neji…" Hinata cried, "You like?" she felt a hand on her face._

_The voice sent a chill down her spine and suddenly…_

Hinata's eyes flashed open and she looked into Sasuke blood red eyes, "hello Hinata" he smirked evilly. Hinata went wide eyed and looked around noticing she was deep in the forest.

"Hinata," Sasuke said touching her cheek, she looked back at him "I need a favor from you, it won't be forever just nine months" he smirked. "What?" Hinata whispered confused at what was happening.

He pushed her onto the ground and began to pull her kimono off, Hinata tried to push him off but her smacked her in the face. Hinata cried still trying her best to keep him away from her "GET OFF PLEASE!" she yelled.

Sasuke managed to get her kimono completely open; "now my little Hyuuga do you know why this wonderful opportunity is yours?" he smirked kissing her neck. She tried yet again to push him away but he punched her, leaving a bruise on her pale face.

"Because you are the heir to the Hyuuga clan and your Byakugan is open and once you conceive my child it will be the Sharingan and the Byakugan combined" Sasuke laughed.

Hinata cried silently and Sasuke removed his pants and went for his boxers, "please…don't" Hinata cried trying again to push him away. Sasuke grabbed her by the throat and made her look him in the eye "listen bitch I'm going to have my way with you and then take you to my hideout and once you have the child I'll have no need for you"

He moved his fingers to feel her, he growled feeling her dry "you're just going to make this harder" he said sucking on her neck. Hinata flinched and he thrust his finger in to go for a test.

"Hinata no one is going to say a helpless little bitch like you so make this easier for the both of us and enjoy the only time you'll ever get this" Sasuke barked smacking her again.

Hinata cried and then noticed Sasuke froze, Neji grabbed the collar of Sasuke's shirt and threw him against the tree. "Uchiha!" Neji yelled throwing many kunai at him and then running thrusting a hand forward and hitting him directly in the stomach.

Sasuke looked up and smirked and tried to charge up his chidori, his smirk soon turned to a frown as Neji smirked "I have already blocked your chakra from the first hit when you were on top **my** fiancé!" Neji said possessively.

Neji went wide eyed and coughed out blood as he looked down and saw the kunai imbedded in his stomach. Neji let another wave of chakra run into and destroy Sasuke's organs.

Sasuke's eye's then closed and he collapsed, Neji walked over to Hinata and wrapped her kimono around her and picked her up bridal style. Hinata looked up scared but then saw the comforting gaze Neji gave her.

"Don't worry Hinata," Neji began to say as he carried her through the forest, "you're safe now no-nothing can hurt you" he said before falling over and passing out. Hinata looked and saw the large hole in his abdomen.

"Neji" Hinata cried tearing her kimono and wrapping it around the wound tightly; Hinata fastened her kimono and tried to get Neji up by having him lean on her shoulder.

Hinata tried to get them both home quickly before Neji lost too much blood, finally arriving Hinata lay Neji down in his bed and ran to Sakura and Gaara's room. She slammed the door open "SAKURA! Neji's hurt really badly!" Hinata yelled.

Sakura and Gaara woke up instantly and looked at Hinata; it took a second to register before Sakura heard Hinata say it again. She ran to Neji's room and began to close up the wound and work on the injury.


	5. In the End All I Have to say is

**A/n: Last and final chapter my dear reviewers!!!! I hope you have all enjoyed the story I wrote I liked it but then again I wrote it !!!! Well please review!!! And thank you very much to those who have reviewed the other chapters!!!!**

**A Love that Grew!**

**Chapter 5**

"Hinata please calm down he will be alight, Neji is not going to die from this" Gaara said trying to calm the now panicking Hyuuga. "But it's all my fault," Hinata cried "no its not" Gaara sighed, 'this is kind of nice compared to Sakura's panic attacks'.

"Hinata don't worry it will be fine" Gaara said again, Hinata groaned and slide onto the floor, Sakura walked out closing the door behind her. "He's just fine some rest is all he needs," Sakura informed them yawning, "If you need anything else just come get me" she said smiling and then headed back to her room with Gaara following.

Hinata looked at the door and got and walked in, she looked down at the sleeping Neji "please be ok" Hinata smiled looking down at him, she grabbed his hand and held it with her own. She felt it close around hers, her breathe caught when she saw Neji looking up at her "don't worry I'm fine" he smiled.

Hinata smiled and tears ran down her face, "why are you crying?" he asked touching her face wiping the wet tears away. "I'm just so happy you're alright" she cried more and held the hand touching her face to it to linger.

"I would never leave you Hinata," he said to her, "I know" Hinata smiled and let more tears fall, "I just can't help it, I'm just so happy" he sat up and looked her in the eyes. "He didn't hurt you did he?" Neji asked now noticing the bruise on her face, "I'm sorry I couldn't get there sooner" Neji said turning away from her.

"I'm fine as long as you are," Hinata said facing him and kissing him on the lips, Neji brought his hand up and pulled her toward him. He felt her lips part and he sent his tongue into her mouth, Hinata moaned never having experienced anything like this before.

"Neji" she mumbled as she leaned in further, she didn't even notice her loose kimono open. "Hinata, Neji" they both broke immediately and looked at the doorway to see Hiashi, Neji looked down and gulped seeing Hinata's exposed chest.

"Um Hinata" Neji got her attention and motioned down, Hinata looked down and went red pulling her kimono together, "what are you two doing?" he asked. "Um…um, father you see…" Hinata trailed off, "Hiashi-sama Hinata was just kidnapped by Uchiha Sasuke and almost rapped, I went and saved her and we were caught in the heat of the moment" Neji admitted.

"Hinata is this true?" he asked, Hinata nodded "yes father Uchiha Sasuke cast an illusion over me and lead me into the forest if Neji-sama hadn't come I would no longer be here" she said desperately.

"Well we shall talk about this later please off to bed now," he said signaling Hinata to leave, she bowed and left. Hiashi turned hs gaze to Neji "why are you wounded?" Neji looked down at his stomach "oh yes the Uchiha caught me off guard but I destroyed his organs so he dead, he's in the forest I'll show you" Neji said standing up.

Neji grabbed a spare shirt and threw it on and the two left, "there he is" Neji pointed to the now dead Sasuke. He looked down and saw the obi from Hinata's kimono, "well shall we keep this to ourselves?" Hiashi asked Neji.

Neji nodded "I think that would be best" Hiashi nodded as well agreeing with Neji, "well lets head back" he said grabbing Hinata's obi. "Hiashi-sama, Sakura I think had an encounter with Sasuke at the house, she told me to keep a watch on Hinata, I'm sorry for even allowing her to get out this far" Neji said bowing.

"Neji, everything is fine, you are not near death and Hinata was saved it is fine" he said, "and I said no more bowing we are going to have to work on that you know" Hiashi said sternly.

Neji gulped "um, yes Hiashi-sama" Hiashi nodded "alright lets go then" they doth disappeared in a puff of smoke.

-

Sakura yawned as she walked down the halls towards Hinata's room; she knocked loudly "Hinata are you up?" Sakura asked through the door. "Hinata?" Sakura asked again hearing no reply, "Hinata I'm coming in" Sakura said opening the door.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled wide eyed seeing Sasuke holding a kunai to Hinata's throat, "well, well if it isn't Sakura that was a nice little trick you pulled on me that time. "Sakura," Hinata tried to say something more but Sasuke pushed the kunai closer "shut up you will bare my children and like it" Sasuke ordered.

He punched Hinata in the stomach and she went unconscious, "HI-!" Sakura tried to yell but Sasuke ran and covered her mouth "and just to uncomplicated things" Sasuke smirked doing the same to Sakura as Hinata. Sakura fell unconscious and Sasuke picked her up with his other free arm, "I'll just take you too" he laughed and ran out into the courtyard.

"Where are you taking Mommy and Miss Hinata!" a voice called, Sasuke turned to see the little Gaara look alike. "Now listen I'm taking you mommy and Hinata to get help they don't feel well" Sasuke smirked, "NO I don't believe you, you are the mean man from before!" he glared.

It sent a small shiver down his spine, "wow kid that was pretty nice you got that from your precious daddy" Sasuke smirked and threw Hinata over his shoulder and then threw multiple kunai at him, but sand rose and deflected all of them. Sasuke looked around for Gaara but found to trace "well, looks like your more like daddy then expected" Sasuke laughed.

Sasuke tried to jump up onto the roof but couldn't, he looked down at his feet held down by sand. He looked back up and was met with the angrily pale gaze of Gaara mere inches away from him. "Where do you think your going?" Gaara asked intensifying his glare.

Sasuke pumped chakra into his feet and broke the sand binding him and threw down a smoke bomb. Gaara tried to grab Sasuke before he jumped up and took off, he coughed trying to look around in the smoke. He jumped up and looked around and the made his way to the roof and scanned all around unable to find the Uchiha.

"NEJI!" Gaara yelled slamming his door open, Neji looked up from just finishing dressing (He is wearing what he wears when they go to help Naruto and Sakura get Gaara back). "Gaara what's wrong?" he asked noticing the uneasiness of Gaara's out of control chakra.

"Sasuke…I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU KILLED HIM!" Gaara yelled grabbing Neji by the collar and lifting him off the ground, his eyes filled with rage. "Gaara what the hell are you talking about?!" Neji yelled back slapping his hand away and landing on his feet.

"THAT BASTARD JUST TOKE SAKURA AND HINATA!!" Gaara yelled, Neji went wide eyed "no that's impossible, last night I know I killed him" Neji said. "WELL THAT DEAD BASTARD JUST RAN OFF WIFE MY WIFE AND HINATA!" Gaara yelled completely outraged, "well what are we waiting for" Neji said as they both ran out.

"Hiashi-sama please watch the Kazekage's children!" Neji called seeing his uncle, Gaara and Neji sped off through Konoha, Neji using his Byakugan to try and find him. "Got him" Neji said narrowing his eyes as the two made their way towards the running Uchiha.

-

Sasuke stopped and took a breathe after running so far so quick, he threw Hinata and Sakura down and bent down by the stream and took a some water in his two hands and drank it.

"How silly of me I forgot about the other Byakugan user" Sasuke laughed and stood up seeing Neji and Gaara across the river, "yes how silly of you" Neji glared. "Well I wont have to worry about you two for long I'll take care of the problem right now" Sasuke smirked and his onyx eyes swirled into crimson red.

"Won't you two leave me be I must revive my clan it was destroyed you know" Sasuke stood straight and cracked his neck. "You give me Sakura back" Gaara glared, "would about you Neji you want you dear cousin back at least with me it won't be a relation" Sasuke said grabbing kunai from behind him.

Neji clenched his fists "shut up!" he yelled at Sasuke, "oh so you know you've fallen in love with your cousin? You disgust me" Sasuke spat out. "I'm tired of hearing you talk!" Neji shouted and jumped across the river and started throwing his fists at him.

Gaara appeared beside Hinata and Sakura and grabbed them both and took them back over to the other side of the river, Hinata groaned and opened her eyes and saw Gaara. "Gaara what's going on?" she asked looking around, "nothing Hinata just rest" Gaara said looking back at Neji.

"But Sasuke…SASUKE!" she yelled and sat up and looked around, "NEJI!" Hinata cried out seeing him and Sasuke fighting. "But he…he was dead, I saw it myself" Hinata cried, "Neji!" Hinata yelled and stood up and ran to the river side, "stay back Hinata!" Neji ordered dodging Sasuke's fist.

"He'll be fine Hinata," Gaara said from behind her, she turned and looked at him and nodded "you're right" Hinata said and looked back at Neji. "Now it's a battle of Byakugan vs. Sharingan" Gaara said to himself, Sasuke threw shuriken at Neji, Hinata gasped and held her shirt.

Neji then spun around surrounding himself in chakra and repealing all of the shuriken. "Well that's interesting, Naruto told me about that during his battle but it's even better to see it" Sasuke smirked and his arm began glowing white and a chirping noise was heard.

"I hope you like my Chidori" Sasuke said before he began running at a very fast speed, 'he's like Lee I almost forgot' Neji thought going wide eyed. 'I don't know if I can dodge that' Neji thought and then saw Hinata crying. 'I have to, I have to protect the one I love…the one precious to me!!' he yelled at himself.

Sasuke thrust forward and Neji ducked below it only barely missing him, Neji out stretched two fingers and hit Sasuke, again, and again. Over and over until his 64 palms were complete, "How dare you try and hurt the one I love!" Neji yelled sending a final blow.

Sasuke fell to the forest floor and looked up at Neji anger in his eyes, "how did you survive in the forest?" Neji asked glaring down at him. Sasuke laughed "when you went to get the little ingrate I switched with a dummy and disguised it as me" Sasuke coughed up blood "you just barely missed my chakra point and blocked only 3/4th of it and I had enough to make a duplicate"

Neji growled and slammed his hand on Sasuke's face sending a huge amount of sharp chakra destroying Sasuke's brain; Neji looked around and made sure he didn't do the same as before. He looked back down at the finally dead Uchiha and stood. he turned back to leave when "Neji!" Hinata cried running into his arms.

"Hinata are you ok?" Neji asked holding her close; "yes I'm fine thank you" she smiled and held him tightly. "Neji…?" Hinata said looking up, he looked down at her familiar gaze "what?" he asked, "do you really love me?" she asked.

"_How dare you try and hurt the one I love!" Neji yelled sending a final blow._ Went through his mind, 'oh yea' he thought to himself and looked back down at Hinata; "I do not tell lies" he smiled and kissed her. She smiled in the kiss and let tears flow from her eyes as she kissed back.

They broke "I l-love you too Neji" she said back, he blinked and then smiled "you just stuttered" Neji laughed. Hinata blushed and just leaned on his chest "I'm sorry" she said looking down, Neji raised her face up with his finger "I don't care though because I love you" he smiled.

Hinata smiled back "I know and I love you too" she said happily as they both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A/n: Yes, yes it is the end I hope you all liked it, I worked hard and labored TT.TT lol but anyway please review it would be most appreciated!!!! Bye, bye and thank you for reading!!!! **


End file.
